


Stealin’ Shirts

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nipple Play, hint of anyway, shirt stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: a shirt little drabble  thing I posted on tumblr and am moving to here
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhink Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stealin’ Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> a shirt little drabble thing I posted on tumblr and am moving to here

“You stealin’ shirts now, Neal?” Rhett murmurs, hand slipping underneath _his_ shirt and landing on warm skin. Link smirks up at him where he’s crowded against the dressing room door, a sly little thing that only falters when Rhett trails his fingers up, over Link’s belly and his ribs, dragging the shirt with him.

“What if I am?” Link huffs and Rhett rubs his thumb over a nipple. He shudders under Rhett’s touch, head _thunking_ against the door, a sigh escaping when Rhett pinches the nub between thumb and forefinger. “What’re you gonna do about it?” 

It’s a challenge. One as old as their friendship. Meant to provoke, to push, to tease, to get a multitude of reactions. And this time it’s to get Rhett on his knees, shirt rucked up to Link’s pits, exposing miles of tan skin and jeans riding low on slim hips. Rhett traces a path—between ribs and over abs and along the waistband of Link’s jeans—until he’s hovering over the beginnings of a bulge. 

“Want me to show you?” Rhett asks, lips brushing over denim. 

Link swallows and nods and Rhett pops the button.


End file.
